<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amethyst Shadows by AnimeDragon11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611302">Amethyst Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11'>AnimeDragon11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>wings of Fire - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship and hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadowslayer is a sassy and Quiet IceWing/NightWing Hybrid who loves art and reading scrolls. Shadowslayer is calm, reserved and she's also painfully shy. And how will shadow hide her powers from other dragonets at Jade mountain? Follow shadow's journey of friendship and discovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amethyst Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shadowslayer is a sassy and Quiet IceWing/NightWing Hybrid who loves art and reading scrolls. Shadowslayer is calm, reserved and she's also painfully shy. And how will shadow hide her powers from other dragonets at Jade mountain? Follow shadow's journey of friendship and discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Amethyst Shadows</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Summery</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shadowslayer is a sassy and Quiet IceWing/NightWing Hybrid who loves art and reading scrolls. Shadowslayer is calm, reserved and she's also painfully shy. And how will shadow hide her powers from other dragonets at Jade mountain? Follow shadow's journey of friendship and discovery.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter one: The Winglets</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SHADOWSLAYER</strong>
</p><p>I looked up at my mother with nervous amethyst eyes. I was not ready to attend the jade mountain academy.</p><p>"Do I have to go? I don't want to meet new dragons, what if they don't like me?" I replied, with a nervous twitch of my wings.</p><p>"Shadow, you'll do fine! Now go inside, I bet your Winglet will be a nice group of Dragonets." My mother, Hopeflight remarked with a warm smile. With one last hug and a tearful goodbye, I slowly made my way into the cave where all of the other dragonets were all lined up waiting at wooden tables.</p><p>All of the thoughts made my head start pounding. I whimpered and squeezed my eyes shut tightly.</p><p>
  <strong>"Three Moons! I hate this place!" Why did I agree to come here again?!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Stupid smoke breathers! I want to go home! I'm a Princess! So I should be at the palace getting my own private lessons Hmph!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I hope my Clawmates are reasonable dragons! I hate stuck up IceWings!"</strong>
</p><p>I put my talons over my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. I want to go home! All these thoughts are to much make THEM STOP PLEASE!</p><p>"Hay are you alright?!" I removed my talons from my head and opened my eyes. I looked up to see an IceWing with jet black scales and dark blue tail spikes and horns. Her eyes were a bright blue.</p><p>"I-I'm f-fine. I-I want to go h-home." I whispered quietly and the IceWing dragonet wrapped a comforting wing around me.</p><p>"Oh, the name's Blacksnow. What's yours?!" Blacksnow asked, with a warm smile on her face. I took a deep breath and quietly answered Blacksnow's question.</p><p>"M-my n-name's S-Shadowslayer, b-but y-you c-can c-call m-me S-Shadow." I said quietly and Blacksnow smiled brightly at me.</p><p>"A-are y-you a-a h-hybrid?" I asked, and she nodded and lifted her wings witch were all black. I felt strongly safe when around Blacksnow. I hope that were in the same Winglet.</p><p>"C'mon let's go get are scrolls! C'mon Shadow!" Blacksnow Cheered and she led me to one of the less crowded tables where a deep blue SeaWing was sitting.</p><p>"Here's your scrolls. It has a list of your class and it has the Winglets and a map of the school." The SeaWing said, with a warm smile on her face.</p><p>"Hi! I'm Blacksnow and this is Shadowslayer. What's your name?" Blacksnow asked, with a tilted her head.</p><p>"My name's Tsunami, nice to meet you." Tsunami replied with a warm smile.</p><p>We both then walked over to a corner if the cave and we unrolled our scrolls.</p><p>
  <strong>"WELCOME TO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE JADE MOUNTAIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ACADEMY!"</strong>
</p><p>I smiled warmly at the welcoming sentence. I then quickly skimmed through the introductory paragraphs, and finally... my eyes laned on my pray...</p><p>The Winglet Placements...</p><p>I took a deep breath and began to read the list of dragonets.</p><p>Here we go, time to find out who my Clawmates will be for the next four years.</p><p>
  <strong>JADE WINGLET</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>IceWing: Sapphire</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MudWing: Amber</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NightWing: Nightwatcher</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RainWing: Ivy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SandWing: Cactus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SeaWing: Cyclone</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SkyWing: Eagle</strong>
</p><p>"Maybe I'll be in the Gold Winglet?" I thought to myself, with a bright smile on my face. I then read into the Gold placements.</p><p>
  <strong>GOLD WINGLET</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>IceWing: Wolf</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MudWing: Swamp</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NightWing: Solstice</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RainWing: Pineapple</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SandWing: Arid</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SeaWing: Hurricane</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SkyWing: Ash</strong>
</p><p>"Hmm... that's a nice group of dragonets." I thought in amusement. I then read into the Silver placements.</p><p>
  <strong>SILVER WINGLET</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>IceWing: Aurora</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MudWing: Leach</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NightWing: Risktaker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RainWing: Citrus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SandWing: Jackal</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SeaWing: Mako</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SkyWing: Ember</strong>
</p><p>"Interesting group of dragonets in that winglet." I thought, with an amused smile on my face and a twitch of my tail.</p><p>"Copper's not one of my favorite colors, but... oh well." I thought, with a shrug of my wings. I then read into the Copper placements.</p><p>
  <strong>COPPER WINGLET</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>IceWing: Avalanche</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MudWing: Alligator</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NightWing: Eclipse</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RainWing: Mango</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SandWing: Heatwave</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SeaWing: Delta</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SkyWing: Phoenix</strong>
</p><p>"There was one more Winglet left, the Quartz Winglet." I took a deep breath and shook out my wings.</p><p>Taking a gulp, I continued to read into the Quartz placements...</p><p>
  <strong>QUARTZ WINGLET</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>IceWing: Blacksnow</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MudWing: Falcon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NightWing: Shadowslayer (Oh Three Moons! Thank you!)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RainWing: Willow</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SandWing: Coyote</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SeaWing: Tempest</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SkyWing: Zephyr</strong>
</p><p>Relief washed over me, thank goodness! I was not in someone else's place. I was glad that I hadn't been forgotten. And, if i might add, quartz was a pretty stone.</p><p>"What?! Why are SkyWings at the bottom of the list?!" A voice from behind me remarked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.</p><p>"I'm a Princess! So shouldn't I be in either the Gold or Silver Winglets?!" The SkyWing yelled, her tail lashing.</p><p>Blacksnow and I both turned to see a SkyWing with Auburn-colored scales and when she spread her wings, their red membranes almost looked like fire for a moment.</p><p>I rolled my eyes in slight amusement at the SkyWing dragonet who stormed over to Fatespeaker, the older NightWing didn't seam fazed in the slightest. I waited patiently until the SkyWing was done venting her frustration.</p><p>I walked over to the SkyWing followed close behind by Blacksnow. She looked up when we approached her. She then looked down at her scroll, most likely looking for my name.</p><p>"Shadowslayer and Blacksnow, right?" Zephyr asked, a hint of familiarity in her voice as she said our names.</p><p>"We're in the same winglet," Blacksnow said with a nod to the Princess.</p><p>"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you." The Princess replied, with a small smile. Then she frowned once more, most likely thinking of the previous Conversation.</p><p>"C'mon, let's head to our cave. We can talk on the way there." Blacksnow said, motioning with her tail for the SkyWing Princess to follow us.</p><p>The Quartz Winglet's common cave was circular in shape. In the center of the cave was a fire pit, with seven cushions circled a safe distance. Along the walls were storage containers and book shelves, all for the winglet's personal use. The cave was also connected to three smaller caves, where the winglet, I correctly assumed, would sleep.</p><p>When we entered I put my bag down on a sleeping platform near the other end of the cave. As I was organizing my scrolls I felt something collide with me. I yelped and scurried backwards in surprise.</p><p>"Hey watch where you're going! Can't you tell that I was trying to take a nap there?" The RainWing snapped angrily. I lowered my head in shame. As the RainWing hissed and her eyes glared at me.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry... I-I d-didn't mea-" but I was cut off by the still fuming RainWing.</p><p>"I don't care, you should still watch where your going!" She hissed in a low tone.</p><p>"She said she was sorry. So back off and let it go!" Zephyr and Blacksnow both shouted, glaring at the RainWing. I sighed and shook out my wings.</p><p>Suddenly the RainWings demeanor changed and she stared at me with wide eyes. I blinked and looked up from reading my scroll.</p><p>"Hay! Aren't you that NightWing who filled our classroom with your amazing paintings?" The RainWing exclaimed with a wide grin on her face. I nodded and smiled shyly at the prize.</p><p>"T-the o-one a-and o-only. T-the n-name's S-Shadowslayer." I answered, with a nervous smile on my face.</p><p>"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. The name's Willow." The RainWing said with a smile and a shake of her wings.</p><p>I vaguely remembered Willow, she was usually pritty calm and reserved, but she could also be pretty loud for a RainWing. She would snap at anyone who EVEN DARED to call RainWings lazy. I laughed quietly at the silly and quirky RainWing dragonet.</p><p>"I-I plan on s-showing e-everyone m-more o-of m-my paintings. I-I j-just h-hope t-they h-have a-a c-cave w-where I-I c-can p-put t-them o-on d-display." I mumbled the last part to myself with a slight frown.</p><p>"The Academy has some places where you can put your paintings." Came a new voice from the entrance of the sleeping cave.</p><p>The four of us looked to see a SeaWing about our age walk in. With her scales a light blue, aqua green wing membranes and eyes. I couldn't deny she looked pretty. Her calm gaze and demeanor also relieved me, and maybe not all of my clawmates would bicker?</p><p>"You must be... Hurricane, right?" Zephyr asked, the first to recover from the appearance of the new arrival.</p><p>"Tempest," she corrected, though with a sincere smile and a nod of her head in greeting.</p><p>"I-It's a-a p-pleasure t-to m-meet y-you T-Tempest, m-my n-name's S-Shadowslayer." I replied, giving the SeaWing dragonet a shy smile.</p><p>"That's a cool name. The name's Zephyr." The SkyWing said, with a kind smile.</p><p>"I'm Willow. Nice to meet you Tempest." Willow remarked, with a bright smile on her face.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Tempest. The name's Blacksnow, but you can just call me Snow. And that's Shadow as you already know." Blacksnow replied, with a sincere smile and a nod of her head in greeting.</p><p>"Now all we need are the SandWing and MudWing Clawmates." Zephyr remarked, with a small laugh. I nodded and looked to Tempest with an amused smile.</p><p>"Let's go out into the Common Cave." Tempest said pointing her tail out to the common cave, we all nodded and followed Tempest outside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>